sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalyn Origins
Kalyn Origins She had lied to him again. Saline had lied to him again. It was unthinkable, and it was a mistake. Kalyn felt the cold fury rise in his belly again. It seemed it would freeze his innards with ice so cold it could burn through to his heart. This time there would be no forgiveness. This time there could be no turning back. As he stared though the smoky glass, into the candle lit barn, his mind raced with rage driven dreams. The bitch chose that simple boy over her own kind. Over Kalyn of House Lyn. He would teach her. He would show them both that lying to Kalyn was lying to death itself. * “Kalyn, what are you doing out here?” asked Saline. The sun streamed out of the sky and laced her in a glow. If Kalyn hadn’t known better he would have thought her a celestial come to bring him joys unending. But he knew the dark truths that lay behind her simple seeming innocence, “Nothing Milady, just out for a bit of a walk before the day truly begins.” Saline looked puzzled, “In my private garden? If father catches you out here he’ll beat you for sure! You’d best get away quickly.” Kalyn laughed, “Oh my dear Saline, he wouldn’t dare.” “He wouldn’t…? My, Kalyn you are a strange one sometimes.” “Yes he is Milady, and if he hasn’t caused you any trouble, I’ll be taking him home now,” said Moralyn as he leaped the wall into Saline’s private garden, “His mind wanders sometimes and he needs more supervision. Come along Kalyn, father will want to speak to you of this.” Saline appeared worried, “Oh Moralyn, don’t get him into trouble, I’m sure Kalyn meant nothing by his intrusion.” Kalyn had been giving his brother a hate filled stare as she said this. Breaking off the gaze, he smiled again “Of course not Milady, I merely needed some air, and might I say that the air in here is lovelier than anywhere in the land.” Moralyn gestured impatiently, “Come on Kay, we’ve got to get back now. Away with you!” Kalyn turned and bowed with a grin and a flourish, “Milady, until we meet again.” The two brothers hopped over the wall again and started down the street. Saline could just barely hear Moralyn, “Father has told you time and again that if he catches you ogling that…” as he his words trailed off into the breeze. * Kalyn slid across the wet grass in the shade of the wall. His knife felt cool and smooth as it pressed against his lower back. His eyes glinted murderously as he felt his way across the rough stones to the wooden post. The post was only a few short strides from the barn where she did her whoring. Kalyn peered around the expansive yard, searching for any sign of movement. When none came, Kalyn raced across the dew soaked ground and placed his back against the barn wall. Ever so gently he lifted the latch on the barn doors and stepped inside. Flickering candle light dimly lit the room in an amber glow, while moans mingled with pig like grunting came from the tangle of arms and legs lying on the floor. Kalyn froze for a moment as he took in the sight of his lovely Saline rutting with that bastard boy pig, Alain. After he was sure they had not heard his entrance, he slipped past them towards the pile of clothes and discarded items. He glared at the disgusting couple as he pulled the beautiful encrusted blade from Alain’s sheath. Oh how he felt the urge to plunge it into the pig boys chest. To hear him squeal as he cut his heart from his body. The feel of his lifeblood racing from a gaping wound would sate Kalyn’s need fro vengeance. But only for a moment. This revenge would be much sweeter. Quietly, Kalyn again crossed the room and exited the barn. He had no worries that Alain might report it stolen. After all, they would believe him, he was of noble blood. It didn’t matter that some peasant girl would die; it mattered that a man of Alain’s stature could not be questioned. Alain would know the truth, and so would Saline. But everyone else would believe something far different. Here was yet another case of a noble getting away with murder, quite literally. * The night was still young as Kalyn shuffled below the window of her home. The street was empty, and the guard was probably in an alley somewhere enjoying a drink. The timing couldn’t be better. A clinking sound echoed down the street as the first pebble hit the window. Then a second and a third before the candle flickered to life. Kalyn was not worried, in the dark he looked enough like his brother to pass muster. A sleepy girl in a night gown peered out the window, “Moralyn? Is that you?” “Yes my dear. Come down, I have a gift for you.” He whispered. “It’s very late Mor, can it not wait?” She whined. “No my love, it must be tonight. I cannot bear the thought of you living one more moment without this particular gift.” He smiled. She grinned at him from the window and nodded. Kalyn softly padded his way towards the alley across the street and hid in the shadows. Moments later, he began to grow nervous that she had sensed something was amiss; she quietly opened the door to her home and peered out. “Mor? Where did you go?” “Here my love. Come to me Thea. I want not your parents to find us while I give you this gift of my heart.” Kalyn said. The girl, not realizing the danger, smiled and crossed the street to the alley. Kalyn turned around and walked further down the alley while beckoning her onwards with his hand. “Mor, what are we doing? I told you I cannot give you myself completely until you walk with me proper. My father would approve if you would only ask him.” Kalyn stopped, and pulled his hood a little closer around him and beckoned her forward as if to embrace her lovingly. As she slid into his arms and began to pull his hood back, he grasped her along the backside. “Mor, I want so very-“ As her eyes became confused and wide, Kalyn slid the knife he held into the lower side of her back. Her scream was muted with the pain. Her lifeblood poured onto his hands with warmth as he grinned at her. “Know that your death will cause pain to my brother for he loved you dearly. But with this you serve me as all will serve me someday. I do regret to cause Moralyn the pain, but you are a woman and would have caused him this with your whorish nature at some time anyway. I merely save him the wasted time. Goodbye dear Thea.” * The day was beautiful. The day that they buried Thea. She was a peasant, but she was loved. At the least by her family, and mourned more so by Kalyn’s brother Moralyn. Moralyn was angry as well as being sad. Tears glistened in his eyes, but his skin radiated with a righteous fury like nothing Kalyn had ever felt. “The one who did this will pay for it brother. Injustice like this cannot continue. It must be stopped.” “Yes brother, but who would ever care enough about a mere peasant?” Moralyn glared at him, “What you mean is that because a noble killed her the guards will ignore the indiscretion.” “I was saying that the guards will not only ignore the indiscretion, they will also cover for him. That is the lot of peasants. To be ignored forgotten, and mistreated is their duty in life.” Kalyn rasped. “You are a cynical person Kalyn. I’m sure that justice will be served. After all, how can they cover for him? They found his knife buried in her chest.” “You’ll see brother. It is not a crime to murder a peasant when you are a noble. Just an inconvenience to be bought off with a fathers money.” “I still say that the people will cry for justice from this man, and that the good in the heart of the city will triumph.” “I hope so brother. For your sake and hers, I hope so.” * “I cannot believe it,” fumed Moralyn. The day had gone down in flames for Moralyn. Alain the noble had given testimony that his knife had been misplaced or perhaps stolen from him while he slept. Unfortunately he had slept in the woods after spending too long in a midday hike. No one was able to provide witness of this of course, but the word of a noble was to be taken as given unless another noble could give witness against the testimony. Since no one had witnessed the murder the guard let him go. “Worse yet, they gave him back the knife. How could they?” “He is a Noble, my brother.” Kalyn said, “But I think there may be a chance yet to catch him.” “How?” “Simple. I have seen him in the presence of Saline. It seems to me that someone sick enough to kill a woman in cold blood as he has, may be the type to do so again.” Moralyn looked astonished, “You think he would dare murder a noble?” “Why would he not? What does he have to fear? He has already proved himself capable, why would he no think that he could achieve yet another murder?” Moralyn seemed to think this over as Kalyn continued, “I propose a plan. I had overheard him making plans to meet with her tonight. He was very sure to make her understand that they had to meet in secret. At they’re usual place. If you could figure out where this place was you might be able to seek help from her father.” “Why would I want to do that? He may not even attempt it tonight. Most likely not since this one is so fresh.” Moralyn replied. “But Moralyn, can you really let him have another attempt at yet another innocent?” “Well then brother, we shall make this easy. You go to Saline’s home and tell her father.” Kalyn sighed dramatically, “Alas brother, I cannot. Father said I am not to go near their home anymore. Saline’s father is aware of this restriction and I am afraid he would not believe me.” Moralyn appeared to mull this over, “You’re right brother. I can’t let my own sadness stop me from righting this wrong. If he plans on doing this again, he is sorely mistaken.” Kalyn smiled, “I knew I could count on you my brother.” * Kalyn slipped over the wall into the darkness of the yard. The grass was soft and yielded to his steps. Quietly and quickly he stepped across the yard in long strides to the side of the barn. Inside the light fell to the yard and shadows played across the ground. Inside he could hear the two of them talking to each other in hushed tones. “… I didn’t do it Saline. I don’t know how I lost that knife but I didn’t do it.” “I know Alain, you could never do something like that. It isn’t in your nature.” “If only everyone else knew that. Even my father looked at me strangely this morning. All this sneaking around with you has probably made him believe I was there that night.” “Then tell them we were together. I will admit it.” “No Saline, I couldn’t let you do that. Your honor would be stripped from you and I couldn’t live after knowing that you were hurt because of me.” “I would do anything… what was that?” Saline sounded startled. Kalyn had thumped the side of the barn gently. He could hear Alain moving around within. “I’m not sure. But the house candles are lit. Someone is moving around out there. It would be best if I left.” “Then go my love. Know that I care for you deeply and I would not believe such malicious lies as were told. I know what truly lay in your heart.” It sickened Kalyn to hear the love in their voice. But this also made things so much the better. With those words ringing in his ears he sneaked to the wall and climbed over it. Grabbing the rock he had left earlier he waited. Soon, scrabbling sounds could be heard near the wall as Alain climbed over. As his feet swung over the side of the wall, Kalyn gripped the large rock tighter in his one hand, and grabbed for Alain’s foot with his other. With a strong twist he brought Alains leg downward so he twisted away from the wall on the way down. Bringing the other hand up quickly Kalyn swung hard at Alain’s head. The cracking sound the rock produced was deafening in the nights silence. Blood was running down Alain’s head in the grass as Kalyn laid the rock down gently on the ground. His grin felt as if his face might crack. The nights work was half done. Now for the other half. Saline turned to the last candle and blew on it gently. The flames flickered out of existence and a chill ran up her back. She turned to the door only to see it swinging shut slowly. The wind from outside filtered in through the opening and she heard the straw rustle nearby. “Hello?” “Hi Saline.” Saline gasped in fear. She knew this voice. But where had she heard it? “Who is it?” “I think you know Saline.” The voice said. “What do you want?” “I only want the truth. What was Alain doing here?” “She gasped, “Nothing. He had nothing to do with anything. “ “Really? I was pretty sure I heard tales of him with some common street girl who met an unfortunate end.” “No! He didn’t do that. He told me so.” “Oh I know little girl. I know all to well. I’d even be willing to make sure people fund out who really did it. For a price. After all, you did tell him you would do anything for him.” “What price?” Kalyn grinned in the dark, “A very simple one I’m afraid. A man has certain needs and wants. Just remove your clothing and allow me some time with you and I will make sure everyone knows your friend Alain’s honor is intact. Just indulge my tastes a little.” Her voice trembled, “Wh-what if I don’t?” “Then I’ll kill you. And I will make sure everyone believes it was your friend.” He heard her gasp and for a moment he wondered if this would be as easy as he assumed it would. Then he heard the sound of her tunic sliding across her skin. Of course. Everything in Sirrion served Kalyn. He just had to reach out and take it. * He slipped from her with a last gasp. She felt still beneath him. Her wetness would tell part of the story. The knife he had at some pint buried in her side would tell another. Alain’s crest shined in the moonlight streaming in the window. It had not been long but he couldn’t risk the young man waking from his unwanted slumber. Kalyn climbed out the back window of the barn and stepped to the wall. Behind him he could see the faint glow of candles as someone made their way across the yard. Moralyn’s voice seemed to mix with someone else. Climbing back over the wall Kalyn didn’t stop but for a moment to unbuckle Alain’s belt and slip the knife in its sheath. Then he was bolting for home. Cries of agony and fury rising behind him from the barn. In the dark that was his home he smiled a smile of pure satisfaction. All things serve Kalyn. * “Moralyn!” Kalyn shouted from the field, “What happened?” Moralyn continued walking through the tall wheat towards his brother. Their father looked up from his work, scythe in hand. “Son, where have you been?” Moralyn looked sad, “Saline is dead.” “What!?!” Kalyn choked, “How-How could this? Didn’t you save her?” “No my brother. I tried to. Bu-but her father wouldn’t listen until it was too late.” Their father looked from son to son, “Will someone tell me what has happened?” “Father, Lord Tooron has given us the day off from tending the fields. He says that today will be a day of mourning for his daughter, who was brutally murdered by Lord Alain last night. It appears he raped her then killed her.” Kalyn turned away as tears rolled down his face. Their father draped his arm over Kalyn shoulders, “Though she was above you in station my son, none loved her more than you I know. Alas, if our lot in life did not hold you back, perhaps even now she would be safe in your arms. But my son, it was never to be. This will be hard, but you must let it go. Go inside and clean yourself up. * Moralyn stood next to Kalyn and their father as the rest of the crowd gathered around to hear the charges. The crowd murmured as they shared what they knew of the proceedings. “The convicted stands before you guilty of the crime of murder of a fellow noble. The death of Saline of Family Tooron lays upon his head and shall be avenged as justice is served. This justice will be served by the taking of his head from his body. The Convicted also stands accused of raping the victim. It is with these crimes in mind that we commend his soul to the pits oblivion.” The death was quick and clean as his head toppled into the basked below the executioners stand. Most in the crowd turned away in abject horror at the blood. Moralyn cried tears for his lost loves justice finally come to pass. Kalyn secretly smiled and on the inside he laughed as he felt his power grow. With lies as his swords and the peoples stupidity as his shield, he was truly invincible. ***